


Antifreeze

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood Kink, Comeplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaehwan doms sometimes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how this works helo

Sanghyuk

When Jaehwan fucks Sanghyuk, it's a challenge. Who's going to moan first, who's going to beg first, who's going to cum first. They love to taunt each other, make each other angry. They always find teeth indents in their necks and bruises on their hips the next morning, and wake the other up to complain if there aren't as many as usual. Sanghyuk finds risks erotic, gets off to the thought of his life being in Jaehwan's hands. When Jaehwan straddles his back, drags a razor across the younger's skin, Sanghyuk's heart quickens as he moans louder into the pillow. When Jaehwan fucks him, presses his fingers into fresh wounds and smears blood across his chest, Sanghyuk throws his head back as he cums, repeats the older's name until his tongue memorises the way it wraps around it.  
Sometimes, they'll be on the couch, Sanghyuk's legs squeezing Jaehwan's waist as he grinds down, and the younger will whisper to him, “Hey, can we do this outside this time?”. He's already off the singer's lap while Jaehwan's still thinking about it, wondering what kind of complaints they'll get this time, if it's really worth it. But Sanghyuk comes back in, tugs his arm, calls him “hyung” the way he only does when he wants something, compromises with “I'll let you fuck me this time~”. And then Jaehwan's pushing him into the dirt, slapping his thighs just a little too hard, thrusting into him and “Shut up, shut the fuck up. You're too l- oh fuck, you're too loud, we're gonn- god you feel so fucking good, we're gonna get kicked out.”. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hongbin

Hongbin is addicted to being ruined. He has a habit of spending up to half an hour in the bathroom after Jaehwan's gone to sleep. He trails his fingers over the marks covering his chest, admires the lines raked across his lower back, pulls out his half-hard cock and presses his thumb hard against the bruises on the inside of his thighs to make himself cum. Jaehwan is relentless when it comes to Hongbin. He pushes him into the bed by the throat, sinks his teeth into the younger's hips, sucks him off with ice in his mouth to make him scream before he's even been fucked. He rarely goes a night without making Hongbin cum more than once, pushes him until he's screaming, “Please, please, it's too much, I can't take it, no more.”, but he's coming again anyway. Jaehwan dips two fingers into the mess on his stomach, smirk as he scoops some of it up and pushes it into Hongbin's mouth, presses down hard on his tongue as the younger looks up at him with teary eyes and sucks harder.  
Becoming an actor means Hongbin learnt to hide his emotions when he needs to, and it always impresses Jaehwan when he looks so nonchalant to everyone else, nodding and smiling along to a conversation, while under the table, his hips are thrusting his cock into the tight ring of Jaehwan's hand, leaking drops of cum into his briefs.


End file.
